


Communication, It Might Work (1)

by NobleGas



Series: Tragedies are created by men. [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Other, Suicide Recovery, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleGas/pseuds/NobleGas
Summary: I did my best. Don't expect much on my grammar.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Tragedies are created by men. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1290998
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Communication, It Might Work (1)

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best. Don't expect much on my grammar.

"You should eat."

Tim snapped out of his daze, Jason was beside him, he's the one who spoke. He doesn't remember if Jason had been silent all this time or he just hadn't heard him. It’s more likely the later than the former, Tim had been out of it since he woke up, maybe it was the meds or he's just sleepy, which you can also blame on the meds, so really it's just the meds. Tim's embarrassed that Jason's here again, how he saw him breakdown and how horrible he must look after his attempt, at the same time he's also glad that someone's here with him, Tim doesn't think he can handle being lonely again after what happened, he knows there's a huge chance of him spiralling to a bad place again.

"Timmer's did you hear me?" Jason asked, a bowl of soup in his hand and a glass of water beside him. Tim didn't notice he had that with him earlier, though the presence of food made him realize how hungry he is right now, his stomach feels really empty and hollow. He made to open his mouth but it hurts and his lips feels like they've been superglued, it's like if he opened them, his lips would crack tearing the skin, bleed and make Tim look like one of those ghosts on Asian horror movies. He doesn't doubt it one bit, he may not have a mirror available at the moment but he had seen himself sleep deprived. 

[Oh…. Yeah. Jason's asking me something.]

Tim sits up and snatched, or tried to, at the bowl which was immediately pulled away. 

"Hey!" 

“I’m hungry, like SUPER hungry, Jason. Please give me some food." Tim pleaded; it feels like if he doesn't have anything inside his stomach right now he would die, which would make his family's saving him null.

"Shut up. I know! I'm the one babysitting you here, remember?" Jason snarked at him. "We don't even fucking know if you can actually lift this thing, you've been sleeping there for like two days, your muscles would be numb." 

Tim needs to take a few seconds to process that, his mind is really sluggish with all the meds, or just him (doesn't matter), and yeah, now that Jason mentioned it, he, again, starts to feels the pins and needles stabbing his whole body. Tim tensed and gritted his teeth. "Arg!" 

"Yeah... You're right.. I don't think I can move right now!" He bit his lips, the prickling sensation increases everytime he as much as twitch. [URGH!]

"Told you." Jason rolled his eyes. "You want the broth instead? I can put a straw on it? or you know, I can spoon feed you?"

The thought of having Jason spoon feed him makes Tim want to die again, but in a really embarrassing way, so no. "Broth, please."

"Where did Alfred go?" Tim asked when he can acually sit, sipping his broth, and his body not feeling like a pin cushion.

"What? I'm not enough for you? Imma tell you Timber, I'm a great care taker." Jason states, crossing his arms, Tim never looked at him in the eyes since this conversation has started. 

"Yeah... right.."

"What?! What's that mean? You doubting me?" Jason humrumped but deflated immediately. He knows Tim’s real sensitive at the moment so he willed himself to be more mild and not be too much of himself. "He's at the Manor, something about preparing rooms, food, and getting some things." 

"Ah. Okay."

Silence fell on the both of them. Tim knows Jason wants to ask about what happened but Tim's really ashamed of what he has done, he knew better, he should have made them forget about him first before he had done that but he was selfish, ugh. Now, Jason had said all those things yesterday and Tim just really felt embarrassed, if Jason was saying the truth, and he doesn't doubt Jason, he was just over dramatic then. A drama queen, that nurse was right, Tim had been doing it for attention then. Oh... Ohh.... [ABORT! ABORT! YOU GOTTA GOT OUT OF THIS HOLE NOW ME!! JASON WILL SEE!!!!] 

Jason didn't see, Tim's a God when it comes to pokerfaces, but he does feel. Jason's got really good instinct and “gutfeels”. Tim's worried that if Jason did ask though, if he did, Tim will tell him. He's so raw right now, and tired of keeping all these emotions in, but he doesn't feel ready. He never feels ready, he kinda hopes his brain would just fix itself overtime, and when he's older he can be normal without really addressing the problem.

"You know, Tim." Jason says, looking straight at him, unwavering, he's always sure of what he does, headstrong. Tim admires and resents that. "I'm gonna tell you the truth. "

That same feeling Tim had yesterday when Jason talked to him surfaces. He Doesn't want to talk, no talking here, please, maybe some hugs or handholding but no talking about emotions please, nope, how about we talk about climate change or how to innovate a way to not dispose of any tech WE makes? I would really love to reduce our carbon footprint. How about making a sanctuary at biodiverse countries? I'd also love to see more animals in the future. Jason continues.

"I think you should go to therapy, it's none negotiable, I'll tell Bruce and he will agree. I also think you need to talk more. So let's talk. Right now. Doesn't matter what it I’d, just talk to us, Dick, Bruce, Alfred, Me, Cass, anyone, even the little demon." Jason keeps on looking at him, Tim doesn't look back. "Then... when you want, we can talk about the why's of your suicide, and will do more activities when you’re out." 

Tim didn't reply. Tim knows he should go to therapy, for a really long time now, but just could help but be paranoid of these strangers whom he'll tell his most kept secrets to.... but, not telling is also so tiring though... but what if they exploit it in some ways? 

"I know some will say I'm telling you this too early, but I like to think that I should tell you to get it over with and then we can focus on everything else. Like talking as I've said." Jason lifts a book. "I've been reading, this communication guide book for personal relationships, Goddamn useless though, still doesn't have a clue on what to tell you. I'm rambling by the way, but I'm also serious. Anyway, will talk again later, right now look at this cat vids." and a tablet pops up onfront of Tim with a kitten trying to bat its mother's tail. 

Tim looks to Jason now. He appreciates him, being here and talking to him, though Tim's been a shitty patient who doesn't respond much. It makes his eyes wet, Jason's so kind.

"Thanks, Jay." Tim says quietly, Jason doesn't respond but he did smile. He'd maybe successfully distracted Tim from hating himself again for today.  
___________________________________

Dick sat down on a chair he dragged from a corner to Tim's bedside and stares at his brother's sleeping face. [He must be so exhausted, He's been sleeping for almost two days now.] He took Tim's hand and cradles it close. "I'm gonna make it up to you when you wake up, Timmy."

Jason, sitting on the otherside of the bed, looked at him with a raised eyebrow a cook book open on his lap. 

"What?"

"Nothing." Jason raised the book and started reading. It made Dick even more curious of what he was going to say.

"Seriously, what is it?" 

Jason rolled his eyes, Dick pouts and whines. "Come on, Jay. Tell meeee."

"Ugh. Stop whining you big baby." Jason closed his book, setting it aside carefully because you can trust Jason to always handle books like they're kittens. "I just thought that this shouldn't be like the last time you said those promise, okay?"

Dick frowns. "What do you mean?"

Jason huffs, remembering all those ‘I’ll make it up to you promises’ Dick proclaimed when he was robin, if he rolls his eyes any harder he’s sure it won’t go back.  
"I know you try your best, Dick, I also know you throw promises carelessly sometimes, too, and this can't be any of those times, okay?" Jason looks at him imploringly. "I know what happened when Bruce 'died', we already broke his heart, those shits can't happen right now. Tim's in a bad place already, so before you let out any promises, make sure you can commit to them." Dick think he should be offended by what Jason implied, he would have if this was a few month ago, when they were all in a mess and Tim hadn't gotten them together yet but it wasn't and Jason's face stops him, his brother looks so solemn, like the words he said aren't just for Dick but also for himself, and Dick also know he fucked up his relationship with Tim that time. He won't deny it. 

"Don't worry, Jay." Dick looks at his brother's eyes, to deliver how serious and convicted e is. "I won't ruin it this time. And if I do, I know your there to stop me." He smiles.

"Damn right, I am." Jason mutters, opening his book and going back to reading again.  
______________________

About half an hour later, Damian, in civilian clothes, arrived with Alfred. The kid with his permanent scowl, headed straight for the bench beside the door, not saying a word, Alfred on the other hand headed for the table and immediately set up a meal he had prepared. 

"What's wrong, Little-D?" Dick asked his youngest brother. Damian grumbles but didn't say a word. 

"Come on, brat. Spill, what's bothering you?" Jason cajoles, setting his book aside again.

"Tt." 

The elder two left Damian be, knowing that by not asking, he will eventually speak up. A few minutes later and he did.

"I am realizing that reality is different from the movies, Grayson insists on making me watch." 

"Different how, Little-D?" Grayson asks, settling beside Damian and giving the boy a half hug.

"You've made me watch movies with tragic protagonists before, someone who had also committed suicide." Damian burrowed deeper to his brother's side.

"But in the movies, it always seems like everything stopped for them, like the world itself stopped, they didn't seem to have school anymore, didn't seem to have work, or anything else other than being their for their struggling loved one. Drake committed suicide, but our world didn't seem to have stopped for him...."

"I wanted..."

"I want it..."

"to stop."

"I want to be here for Timothy..." 

"because now that we almost lost him-"

"I'm regretting everything. I was such a bad brother." Damian looks at Dick, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Richard.... I'm so sorry."

At that moment, Dick and Jason, realized how young Damian really is, both of them know that he's just an eleven years old but it’s hard to remember how young he actually is with how much he behaves, and now with Damian crying, precious tears dropping down his chicks, his youth is emphasized even more. Dick embraced his brother fully, praying that it would be enough to stop his brother's sadness. Jason scratched his head, not knowing what to do.

"Oh, Dami." 

"You can do better now, don't worry. Timmy's still here, you can make up for it."

_________________________________________

Tim woke up to arguing, Jason and Damian, he groaned, wanting the noise to stop. He just wants more sleep, everyone's been bitching about it, and now that he has it they'd interrupt him? Nope, not gonna happen. His wishing doesn't do much though, Jason shouted something about being more experienced, and Damian rebutting about his preference, which is typical of him. 

"Would you two, shut up?" Tim mutters, it should have been a yell with the way everyone silenced prompting him to wake up some more. "Mmm.. What?"

Everyone's staring at him, Tim can feel it through the blanket he covered himself with, the awkward atmosphere is making him anxious, and more awake each minute. [Good bye, sleep.]  
He sat up, rubbed away the sleepiness from his eyes, stretched, and saw each and every one of his family gathered inside his hospital room. [How in the fuck did they manage to fit in here?]

"Glad to see you awake, Master Tim."

**Author's Note:**

> Might not end up to a JayTim paring after all, i don't know, yet, I'm indecisive.


End file.
